


Three Become Four

by mariothellama



Series: Robert, Łukasz & Kuba [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: A/B/O mated threesome, Alpha Identity, Alpha Kuba, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Łukasz, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Family, Fertility Issues, Fluff, Happy Ending, Home, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Nesting, New Baby, Omega Robert, Pregnancy, relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: It is time for Robert, Łukasz and Kuba to embark on the next stage of their life together, to start a family, for three to become four ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluerose06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerose06/gifts).



> Dear Bluerose06
> 
> You liked the idea of Robert, Marco and Łukasz having a baby together and I wanted to see if somehow I could write it for you. This plot came to mind and it seemed to fit the dynamics of this threesome. I hope you like it. Thank you for each and every one of your lovely comments, every one is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Dear readers
> 
> This is an A/B/O story which I hope will be full of love and tenderness and appropriate to the dynamics of a very special relationship, one which is very dear to my heart. It is also very much an Mpreg fic, although I have 100% tried to avoid 'feminising' Robert in any way. It was written in response to a request from a valued reader and it seemed completely natural to me that this particular threesome would want to have a family one day.
> 
> There is some discussion of fertility problems/difficulties in conceiving, although nothing particularly traumatic, nothing bad happens and there is most definitely a happy ending. I couldn't do anything like that to the three of them! But I wanted to flag this up at the start just in case this is a painful topic/trigger for anyone reading.

Robert paused for a moment before turning his key in the lock and opening the door. Home. He was finally coming home forever. He hadn’t really thought about the full implications of his relationship with his mates at the start. It had just happened. It had felt right. They’d wanted to be together and they were together and that was exactly how things had been in the early years, even though being professional footballers meant that they had to spend more time apart than they would have liked. No single place was home; home was simply wherever the three of them together.

But things had become more serious once Łukasz and Kuba had retired. His beloved Alpha and Beta mates had retired at the same time, but Robert still had at least three good seasons ahead of him. He was expecting them to sit down and have a conversation about the future, but Łukasz and Kuba had just looked at him in bemusement.

‘Our home will be with you, of course. There is no reason for us to be separated any more. We’ll support you to the utmost in the last years of your playing career. And that gives us time to adapt to the changes in our lives as well, to plan our futures,’ Kuba finally explained, not seeing the need for any further discussion.

And that was how it was. Łukasz and Kuba moved in with him. Things were even better than before. He loved coming home from a hard day’s training to find his mates waiting for him, to them being able to spend their days off together without having to worry about travelling. They were there to support him, to celebrate the victories or give him an outlet for his frustrations after a defeat.

Łukasz and Kuba got on with their new lives as well. Kuba finished his graduate studies in Physical Education. Łukasz qualified as a child and youth coach. He’d no interest in ever going into management as that was far too much responsibility, but he enjoyed working with young players.

Finally it was the start of the season that Robert had thought he would dread, the season that would end with his last game as a professional footballer. This had been his life, his hopes and dreams for the best part of thirty years now and it would all be coming to an end. But with Łukasz and Kuba by his side he was able to enjoy every single minute of it. And there was something to look forward too, the forever home that his mates had been building for them.

That was the door he stood outside now, on the threshold of his next big adventure. He walked into the hall, inhaling deeply. They’d only lived here officially for a week or so, but already their home smelled of them, smelled of the warm, comforting scent of his two beloved mates. He left his shoes in the hall, taking a moment to smile at how much pleasure the simple sight of their shoes lined up together gave him. And maybe soon there would be another row of tiny shoes to add to this domestic scene?

Łukasz and Kuba were waiting for him on one of the huge, squishy sofas they’d bought, perfect for the three of them to cuddle up on. He squirmed his way in between them, his mates enfolding him in their loving embrace. This was perfect, sheer bliss. The three of them together, breathing almost in unison as his Alpha and his Beta stroked over his exposed skin and kissed his hair. Eventually he twisted round so that he was sitting across both of their laps, his head resting against Łukasz’s chest while Kuba cradled his legs.

‘I-I-I-I don’t want to wait any longer. I’ll go into heat again in a few weeks. So, unless either of you mind, I’d like to stop taking birth control.’

He felt Kuba’s hands still against his legs. Łukasz bent down to tenderly kiss the top of his head.

‘Of course, Robert,’ it was Łukasz who answered, ‘we want this more than anything as long as you are ready.’

He looked up at his mates, eyes wet with the sudden rush of love he felt. ‘Yes, I want this. I want the three of us to become four, to become a family.’

‘Oh Robert,’ Kuba’s voice was hoarse with emotion as he pulled Robert into his arms, the three of them collapsing into a heap on the sofa in tangled pile of limbs, soft kisses and sweet words of love.

The next few weeks passed in a blur of activity, sorting out the last few bits and pieces in their new house. One room still stood empty, the room that Robert hoped would soon be a nursery, and he couldn’t help daydreaming about how they would decorate it for their son or daughter.

Over the years they’d been together, he’d come to enjoy the last hours before his heat took hold of him, spending it curled up with his mates, letting them take care of him as he relaxed into the all-consuming fire of his need for them. This time it was even more special, as this time his heat would be about more than their love and desire for each other. And his heat would be different in another way too. As Łukasz was a Beta, they’d agreed that only Kuba would make love to Robert during his heat as that would increase the chances of him conceiving.

‘Are you sure that you are OK with this, Łukasz,’ Robert asked, becoming more anxious as his heat drew closer and closer.

‘Of course I am, darling. As much as I will miss having the privilege of making love to you when you are so passionate and desirable lost deep in your heat, us becoming a family is so much more precious and I want to do everything I can to make that happen. And I’m sure that you and Kuba will look after my … um … frustration for me in other ways.’ Łukasz gathered Robert into his arms as he finished speaking, kissing, stroking and soothing him.

His heat was beautiful, magical even. Kuba made love to him so perfectly, full of need and passion, but carefully and tenderly, as if he was the most precious thing in the world. And they took care of Łukasz’s needs. As an Alpha in rut, Kuba had more than enough energy to make love to both of his mates. Robert needed to feel his Beta close and intimate as well, his drive to satisfy his mate as strong as his own desire, caressing Łukasz to climax after climax with his hands and his mouth until the Beta screamed his name out loud.

Robert lay there between them afterwards, happy and satiated, held close in his mates’ arms as they fluttered loving kisses over every patch of skin they could reach. Even though Robert knew that it was completely irrational, he was unable to stop himself from instinctively stroking over his flat belly in hopeful anticipation.

He stayed close to home for the next few days, hoping and dreaming that what he … what they … so desperately longed for had already come true. Alphas were always possessive of their Omegas in the aftermath of their heats, but Kuba was even more growly and snarly this time, unwilling to leave his mate’s side for longer than was strictly necessary.

Łukasz just smiled and left them to it, making sure that they were fed and watered, cuddling up with them as much as possible. There were times that even he just had to bow to the inexorable biological drive of his Alpha and Omega mates. And the truth was that Łukasz felt pretty much the same way. If Kuba hadn’t already been guarding their mate like a bear protecting a den full of cubs, then Łukasz would probably have done exactly the same.

Life began to return to normal. And that was the problem. A few weeks passed before they had to face the harsh reality. Robert had spent the evening curled up round the two of them, not saying very much. But finally the words had to be said out loud.

‘It didn’t work. We’re not having a baby, are we?’ Robert’s voice was heartbreakingly soft and small.

Hearing him made Łukasz feel like he was being pierced through the chest by a jagged shard of metal. The Omega’s eyes were wet with tears as Łukasz tipped his head up to look him in his eyes, kissing the dampness from his cheeks.

‘No darling, we’re not, not this time.’

There was nothing else to say, no platitudes about how they could try again, that Robert had only recently stopped taking birth control. All of that was true of course, but for now the three of them had to mourn the loss of this dream before summoning the courage to dare to hope and dream all over again. So they held each other close and tight, soothing the pain with the unconditional strength of their love.

Robert had recovered his optimism by the time his next heat came round, although his mates could detect a faint hint of anxiety, even though he tried hard to conceal it. This time he was more demanding and needy, fierce in his desire for his mates. It seemed to take longer than usual before the burning glow in his eyes and the fire in his blood finally began to subside. But this time he didn’t relax into the soft, warm, pliant, sated Omega that they were familiar with, the one who wanted to luxuriate in the embrace of his mates in the afterglow of their mating. Their Omega was restless, still craving and needing something, scratching and clutching at Łukasz, pulling him close, sucking and nipping at his skin.

‘Please, Łukasz. My Beta. I want you. I need you. I won’t be able to settle until you take me, make love to me. I’ve missed this so much.’ Robert’s voice was hoarse and husky with desire.

Łukasz looked at Kuba in confusion. Kuba looked as puzzled as he did, but nodded at him, encouraging him to give their Omega what he so obviously longed for.

‘Shhhhh darling,’ he soothed Robert, stroking over his hair as he laid him down on his back, settling himself over him, ‘you’ll get what you need, I promise.’

Robert was so warm and tempting underneath him, his body pitching and rolling perfectly. And he smelled so good, just so very delicious. Łukasz had restrained himself for so long, but now he let go, sinking deep into their Omega’s hot welcoming wetness. This felt so good. He’d never made love to Robert like this. Their beloved Omega was soft, wet and supple, but also greedy and passionate, fingernails scratching down Łukasz’s back, raw with need, bucking up towards the Beta, too impatient to wait for what he was given.

Somehow Łukasz kept himself under control, thrusting slowly and tenderly in and out of their beautiful Omega, never breaking eye contact, drinking in every one of his sighs and moans. He made sure that Robert found his release first before allowing himself to climax. But Robert didn’t let go of him once he had come, wrapping his legs round his back instead, nails digging into his back, keeping him captive, kissing him long and hard.

Their Omega was utterly intoxicating like this, so sweet and loving but also so wanton and abandoned, that Łukasz felt himself becoming hard again faster than he would have believed physically possible. Clearly that had obviously been Robert’s plan all along and they made love again, exquisitely slowly, until the Omega finally curled up into a satisfied ball in Łukasz’s arms with Kuba holding both of them close to his chest.

All three of them were incredibly clingy and possessive in the days that followed, wanting to stay close to home, spending hours curled up together in a tangled heap of limbs. Nothing was said. It was too precious and too fragile to be put into words yet. But Łukasz was sure. There was something about Robert. There was a look in Kuba’s eyes. And even though Łukasz was a Beta, he could detect how Robert’s scent was changing, becoming somehow richer and sweeter, with a scent note that hadn’t been there before.

Neither Robert or Kuba drew attention to the matter. Łukasz gave them a few weeks before realising that it was his responsibility to break through this Alpha-Omega stalemate. He sat them down one day, holding both their hands in his, uttering one simple sentence. ‘I think it is time for the three of us to go to the doctor.’

He could see the relief in Kuba’s eyes. And in Robert’s too. But he could knew that something was still worrying Robert. ‘What is it, darling?’ he asked. ‘You can tell us, whatever it is.’

Robert sighed. ‘It’s silly. But right now I’m sure that I’m carrying our baby. I feel as if I am. But I’m scared that the doctor tells me I’m just imagining it.’

Łukasz and Kuba exchanged glances, scooping Robert into their arms, stroking and kissing him soothingly.’

‘You’re not imagining it. We sense it too, both of us,’ Kuba reassured the Omega. ‘But we need to make sure. And we need to make sure that the two of you are looked after properly. OK?’

Robert nodded, snuggling back in to be nuzzled and hugged, sighing contentedly.

Their appointment was four days later. Despite what they had said, Łukasz and Kuba couldn’t help worrying, even though they hid it from Robert, or at least tried to. Robert had asked for them to be allowed to stay with him throughout and the three of them were holding hands tightly as the doctor sat down behind his desk after he’d examined Robert.

‘Congratulations, Mr Lewandowski! The three of you are indeed having a baby.’ The doctor smiled as all three of them exhaled the breath that they hadn’t even realised they’d been holding in out of sheer relief. ‘It’s alright, go ahead. You can hug!’

After a brief hugging break, they went through the rest of the practicalities. It was still slightly too early to see anything on an abdominal ultrasound, but the urine test was pretty conclusive and the blood results would confirm that. They left with an appointment to come back in a couple of weeks, fighting hard against the urge to skip down the street with joy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Bluerose06
> 
> I'm so happy that you like your story. Here is chapter two and I hope that you like it as much.

It was late the next afternoon when Łukasz’s phone rang. Luckily he looked at the display before answering, saw that it was the doctor’s office and excused himself to take the call.

Robert and Kuba were sitting on the sofa when he went back in. They looked so happy and contented together like that that Łukasz hated himself for having to upset them. He knelt down on the floor before them.

He began by saying ‘Don’t worry.’ Of course any conversation that began with ‘don’t worry’ instantly had everyone worrying. Łukasz grasped Robert’s hands. ‘Really, you don’t need to worry. There is nothing wrong with the baby. Or you. But the doctor needs to speak to the three of us. We have an appointment tomorrow. He needs to speak to us in person, which is why they couldn’t tell me anything on the phone apart from the fact that there is nothing wrong.’

Of course the unspoken question in all of their minds was why would the doctor phone them and ask them to come in if there wasn’t anything wrong. Robert said nothing, just let out a painful whine that was almost worse than anything he could have said, seeking consolation by burying himself in his mates’ arms.

None of them slept well that night. Robert tossed and turned between his mates, unable to settle. The dark circles under his eyes in the morning made Łukasz’s heart ache and he was sure that Kuba felt the same, if he would stop pacing round their living room like an anxious predator for long enough to think that was.

Robert was putting a brave face on it, even though Łukasz and Kuba could feel him shaking slightly, his palms clammy as he clutched their hands tightly as they waited in grim silence for the doctor to see them.

The specialist doctor they’d found for Robert was bright and cheery as he came bustling in with a pile of papers in his hand.

‘I’m sorry to call you back in so soon. There’s nothing wrong with you, Mr Lewandowski, or with the baby, indeed it’s exactly the opposite as both of you are almost disgustingly healthy, but you will need some treatment to make sure that things stay that way. And it is a little delicate.’

Now they were all a little confused, although they were starting to believe that there really was nothing to worry about.

‘I’m guessing that you would have preferred not to know who the baby’s other genetic father is … ’

Łukasz interrupted him. ‘Oh no. That’s no problem at all. We know who the father is already. Only one of us could be as only one of us … during his heat … well we knew that there would be more chance of us being successful if only the Alpha … ’ He stopped speaking, cheeks flushing slightly crimson.

Now it was the doctor’s turn to look surprised. ‘Well I’m afraid I have to tell you that you’re the other biological father, Mr Piszczek. The blood tests confirmed it. I ordered a very specialised test to make sure given the nature of your relationship.’

‘But how! That’s impossible … ’ Łukasz spluttered. But then the memory of what had happened after Robert’s heat was burnt out floated to the surface of his mind. ‘I mean … well we did … but only after his heat was over that is … ’

The doctor nodded. ‘That explains it. Mr Lewandowski would still be fertile in the closing stages of his heat. It probably wasn’t as ‘over’ as you thought it was. And if he hadn’t already conceived … ’

‘Oh!’ was the best Łukasz could come up with.

Kuba reached over to stroke his arm. ‘It’s OK, Łukasz. It’s not what we expected, but we’re having a baby and he or she is perfectly healthy, which is the only thing that matters in the end.’

‘Yes, the baby is 100% healthy,’ Robert’s doctor interjected, ‘but since Mr Lewandowski is an Omega and the baby’s other biological parent is a Beta, we’ll give him a series of infusions just to make sure that there is no genetic incompatibility between father and baby. It’s a standard precaution when we are dealing with a pregnancy that isn’t of the more usual Alpha-Omega or Beta-Beta combinations. The treatment will ensure that Mr Lewandowski’s immune system recognises the baby as being part of his own body and that there aren’t any complications.’

‘Oh and there is one added benefit,’ their doctor added, ‘since you will be coming in every month for the infusions, we can do an ultrasound on each visit if you want and you can watch your baby grow. In fact, we can try and do an ultrasound right now if you’d like. I normally don’t like doing ultrasounds on male Omegas on their first visit in case it is too early to find anything and they get worried, but since we are 100% sure that you are expecting … ’

Robert agreed eagerly. This was strangely exciting. After all the worry, his first ultrasound made it feel real for the first time. To be completely honest, he, Łukasz or Kuba could have been looking at absolutely anything on the screen. It was all just swirls and blobs of black and grey to them. But that didn’t stop them being thrilled when the doctor pointed out the small dot that marked where their baby was growing. And the next time they should be able to hear the heartbeat!

They felt like they were floating on air as they went home. Everything was going to be alright and they had even seen their baby, well kind of at least.

But one thing was worrying them, at least it was worrying Łukasz and Robert. This time it was Robert who raised it as they sat curled up on their huge squishy sofa, his mates’ hands resting protectively on his belly.

‘Are you OK with this, Kuba? I mean really OK with it?’ he asked. Their doctor had said that he could do more tests if they wanted, but based on what they’d told him it was probably unlikely that Kuba would be able to father a child without some kind of assistance or intervention.

The Alpha sighed. ‘If you want me to be completely honest, it is a lot to take in. It’s a shock and, although I’m not that kind of macho Alpha, it’s also a bit of a blow to my pride. Everyone automatically assumes that a male Alpha will be able to father children. And I have to confess that I’m kind of glad that it won’t necessarily be visually obvious to the outside world. We’ll tell our child the truth if and when we need to or if he or she asks. But otherwise, of course I’m perfectly OK with it. We’re going to be a family, which is what we’ve always wanted.’

The three of them hugged for a bit before Kuba continued.

‘Łukasz and I always knew that we would never be able to have our own biological child when we made our commitment to each other. If we’d been able to adopt, we would have loved that child as our own. Just like Łukasz would have loved this child if I was the biological father. Just like I am going to love the beautiful baby you and Łukasz have made together for us. There is so much more to being a father than being a sperm donor.’

Kuba leaned over to kiss Robert who hummed happily in response. And then he kissed his other mate, equally lovingly and tenderly.

‘There are options like the doctor said, if we wanted a second child one day and you … ’ Łukasz felt that he had to say it.

Kuba’s eyes were blazing all of a sudden as he turned back to look at him. ‘All these years together and you dare to ask me that, Łukasz Piszczek! What kind of an Alpha would I be if I made our Omega leave the sanctuary of our home, our bed, during his heat to go to a medical facility, to let doctors touch him when he is in heat, when nobody should be anywhere near him except for his mates, just so that I could satisfy some kind of Alpha drive to father a child myself. If that was the only option, well of course I’d do it if it was what Robert wanted. But when we have a perfectly good Beta, whom we love with all of our hearts … well that wouldn’t make me a ‘strong Alpha’ at all, that would make me unfit to be called an Alpha, having failed in my duty to love, care for and respect my mate.’

Łukasz couldn’t help grinning at him. ‘Well for someone who has just given a long speech about not being a stereotypical Alpha, you are behaving like a pretty full-on Alpha right now. And you really are incredibly sexy like this. I’m sorry. I just had to say it.’

Kuba growled at Łukasz in mock annoyance, leaning in for a kiss. ‘Did you just call me sexy in front of our pregnant mate?’

Robert was laughing as well by now. He punched Kuba on the arm. ‘Don’t tell me that you’re going to come over all over-protective on me and say that I can’t have sex until the baby is born! The doctor said it was perfectly OK as long as I was comfortable. And you know that you are supposed to look after me and keep me happy.’ The last sentence came out almost as a purr.

Kuba growled at him in earnest. ‘You’re going to milk this for all it’s worth, aren’t you? Wrap me round your little finger.’

‘Of course I am. You wouldn’t expect anything less:’

‘Bedroom. Now. Both of you,’ the Alpha growled.

The three of them headed off laughing and giggling to celebrate what had turned out to be a totally magical day.

Over the weeks that followed, the three of them gradually got used to the fact that their lives were about to change forever. Outwardly nothing changed straight away. Robert didn’t even feel sick, even though he’d prepared himself for it. In fact he’d never felt healthier, stronger or more powerful, even when he’d been at his physical peak as an athlete. His body had been his job for decades, it had been his tool, his whole life. He’d focused so much of his attention on his physique, on training, spending long hours working out. In retirement his body was still the focus of attention, but for a completely different reason. Now he knew that his body was capable of growing and nurturing a whole new life and the idea thrilled and excited him.

He still kept fit. He’d been told that he could work out and run for most of his pregnancy, just to listen to what his body was telling him and not push it too far. Of course Łukasz and Kuba came with him. And if sometimes he caught Kuba looking at him concernedly, on a wet, cold, muddy run on a winter’s day for example, all it took was one meaningful glance from Łukasz to stop the Alpha from fussing too much.

Robert couldn’t help pondering how he’d feel once his body began to visibly change. He’d been warned that because his abdominal muscles had been so strong at the start of his pregnancy, it might take longer for it to show. And as long as he ate healthily, his doctor didn’t expect him to put on much wait. A tiny bit of Robert had wondered if all those long years of iron self-discipline would finally crack and he’d just veg out on the sofa and eat chocolate biscuits until the baby was born. But there was no chance of that, not with Łukasz and Kuba in charge of his diet and exercise plan.

This was either a benefit or a drawback to having not one but two mates who’d also been professional sportsmen, who in were addition qualified as coaches or in Physical Education and seemed to be treating him as their first proper project. It all came from a place of love though. They didn’t care about how he looked. They loved him and he was carrying their baby, which was all Łukasz and Kuba cared about. But they wanted him to be healthy. And they knew him so well that they knew it mattered to him, that he needed to stay fit and healthy. So they had made it a family project for the three - soon to be four - of them. Although they did allow him the odd bar of chocolate for extra energy.

There was one other change. Every time he went out alone, Kuba came back with things, bags of things he’d bought for the baby. Robert wasn’t three months pregnant by the time their house was full of cuddly toys and tiny outfits. Not to mention things for the nursery, things Kuba attempted to explain away as being ‘educational’. But they couldn’t bear to make him stop. It made him so happy and there was something so innocently entrancing about their big bear of an Alpha holding up a tiny little sleepsuit and declaring it too adorable to resist. Łukasz was pretty sure that they’d never use half of the stuff Kuba had bought. But that was fine. This was their Alpha providing for his family and they could always donate the unused things to a good cause.

Although Robert would have preferred not to have to go to the doctor’s office each month, they loved being able to see their baby grow and develop into a proper miniature human. They’d asked not to know the sex if at all possible, partly to keep it a surprise, partly to keep some kind of check on Kuba emptying every shop selling baby accessories within driving distance of their home. But they took the pictures home, sitting on the sofa together looking at the album they were making of all their ultrasound images and the other pictures they were taking while Robert was pregnant. Even their untrained eyes were just about able to make out a baby by the third month. And of course it was the most beautiful baby any of them had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was meant to be a short two-chapter fic, but once again Robert, Łukasz and Kuba had other ideas and this seemed complete as a chapter in itself. I promise that I won't make them - and you - wait too long to meet their baby, but it might be a few days before I can write the final chapter. I hope nobody minds their story going on for a bit longer than planned!

It was nearly time for them to meet the new member of their family. And that meant that it was time to set up the nursery, not least to have somewhere to properly store all of Kuba’s baby purchases. Łukasz and Kuba were building the furniture, putting together the bed and the changing table, plus the storage cupboards the Beta had insisted on buying. Robert would come through later to supervise the fun things like hanging up the mobile in exactly the right spot, but right now he was lying down resting.

To his mates’ great joy and slight surprise, Robert loved being pregnant. But he was starting to get tired as his due date drew closer, his back finally beginning to hurt a little. And perhaps not unsurprisingly, their baby could kick really hard and seemed determined to start football practice early in life, usually at inconvenient times when Robert was trying to sleep.

They managed to assemble all of the furniture without having a serious argument, a miracle in itself. And then they stood still for a moment, relishing the complete silence, knowing that it wouldn’t last much longer.

Kuba pulled Łukasz into his arms, kissing his mate tenderly on the forehead. ‘I love you so much, Łukasz Piszczek,’ he said in a voice hoarse with emotion, ‘I think I’ve loved you from the moment I first saw you. I knew almost from the very beginning that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, even if we had to wait for a while, until you finally came to Dortmund. So many people doubted that we could make it work because I was an Alpha and you were a Beta, but we never listened to them because we were sure that we were meant to be together. And now you and Robert are giving me the most precious gift ever and I can’t thank you enough.’

The two of them kissed, long, slow and tender, remaining locked in a tight embrace afterwards, just enjoying being close, sharing one other’s breath, their heart beating in synchronicity, lost to the world in their own precious, private bubble of love.

Finally Łukasz looked up, smiling that radiant smile that could light up the darkest of rooms and tenderly stroking over Kuba’s cheek. ‘I love you too. I love you with all my heart. And now shall we go and find our Omega and tell him how much we love him? And our baby as well?’

Their bedroom was quiet as they quietly opened the door. The room was dim, only a chink of light falling through the partially closed blinds. And what they saw there made their hearts contract with a painful stab of fierce love. Robert was lying curled up in the middle of their bed in a nest out of his mates’ clothing, his arms wrapped round a pile of their jumpers and sweatshirts. Some of the vast collection of cuddly toys for the baby seemed to have made it in there as well.

Łukasz and Kuba carefully lay down on either side of him, not wanting to startle their sleeping mate. It took a few minutes for Robert to begin to stir drowsily, blinking his eyes open.

Łukasz kissed him first of all. ‘I love you, Robert. I love you more every day we spend together. And I love our little one so much as well. I can’t wait to be able to tell him or her that in person.’ He bent down to kiss the swelling mound of Robert’s belly, whispering his love to their baby.

Kuba did exactly the same, kissing Robert and telling him how much he loved him, before doing the same to their baby.

‘Thank you. I love you too. But I need to … urgently … don’t move!’ And with that Robert levered himself off the bed and ran to the bathroom as quickly and as elegantly as his by now very large baby bump would let him, leaving Łukasz and Kuba looking at each other helplessly..

He looked more relaxed as he came back, climbing onto the bed and curling up again in his cosy nest between his mates. ‘Sorry to ruin the romantic moment,’ he apologised with a grin, ‘I loved it really. And our baby got so excited at your declarations of love that they started kicking, unfortunately scoring a direct hit on my bladder in the process. I’m enjoying being pregnant, but I’m not going to miss having to pee all the time once the little one is born.’

They all laughed before snuggling up for a bit. There was work to be done in the nursery but that could wait. Right now the three – or indeed the four - of them just needed to cuddle.

After a while Robert let out a huge sigh. ‘I wish that I could just have our baby here, here in our bed, at home, rather than having to go to hospital.’

Kuba kissed the back of his neck softly. ‘I know, darling. But it’s too big a risk. You and the baby will be safer in hospital. And we’ll be able to stay with you. We know how important that is to you. And to us.’

Most birth facilities had come to realise that it was cruel to separate Omegas from their mates for too long at a time like this and that parents and babies had better outcomes if they were all allowed to stay together, especially if the Omega had to spend any length of time in hospital. However their situation was a little unusual and they’d wanted to make sure that Robert’s obstetrician respected the fact that his bond with Łukasz was as strong and essential to his well-being as the bond with his Alpha.

Robert hadn’t been happy with the first hospital they’d visited, with how they’d behaved towards Łukasz, treating him as if he wasn’t Robert’s ‘real’ mate. But all three of them had been delighted with the facility they’d chosen. The head of obstetrics was a Beta who specialised in male Omega births. She’d not only taken the fact that there were three of them in her stride, but been fascinated that Łukasz was actually the other biological father.

‘I know that really,’ Robert replied, ‘and I’ll do whatever it takes to keep our little one healthy. And I’m glad that the two of you will be able to stay with me, especially since they said I’ll have to be in for a few days.’

‘If you’re feeling rested, shall we go and finish setting up the nursery,’ Łukasz suggested. ‘Kuba and I have done all the boring furniture building already.’

Robert’s eyes lit up at the suggestion and they spent the next couple of hours sorting everything out. They hung the mobile in exactly the spot Robert wanted. The army of cuddly toys that Kuba had accumulated were lined up neatly on a shelf. There was a line of tiny little shoes ready and waiting for small feet to fit into them, including a pair of mini sneakers that Kuba produced with a blush. ‘I know he or she will be far too small to fit for them for a while,’ he confessed, ‘but I couldn’t resist them and it seemed fitting for the three of us.’ And the truth was that his mates couldn’t argue with that.

Clothes were folded and neatly put away ready for use, as was the spare bedding for the cot, although Kuba insisted on making up the bed just so he could see how adorable it looked. His excuse was that it might save time if they came home from hospital tired, but Łukasz and Robert weren’t really buying it.

‘ … um … I bought something too,’ Łukasz said sheepishly, shifting about from foot to foot. The others looked at him in surprise. Until now Łukasz had been the sensible one, reminding them about important things like nappies or a car seat, and pointing out that for the most part they were actually going to need things that could be changed and washed easily as babies did a lot of producing bodily fluids.

Łukasz took the package from where he’d concealed it, opening it and placing the contents carefully in the cot. Robert’s eyes narrowed when he saw what it was while Kuba grinned broadly. Łukasz had bought a small, fluffy yellow blanket, just the right size for a baby to grasp and chew on. And if Robert’s eyes weren’t deceiving him, that was a BVB logo in the corner. And poking its head up in the middle, yes that was definitely a small cuddly version of Emma the BVB mascot.

‘It was where the three of us met properly and fell in love,’ Łukasz explained, ‘so it will always be a big part of our life.’

Robert wasn’t entirely sure that was the real reason. But it was true, and if it made Łukasz happy, then it made Robert happy. So he hugged his Beta mate tightly. ‘I love it really. It is cute. Maybe we can take it to hospital with us so that it is the baby’s first cuddly toy?’

‘They’ll probably be sick all over it,’ he mumbled into Robert’s shoulder, but his mates could tell that he was secretly delighted.

‘We have a present for you as well,’ announced Kuba. He and Łukasz dragged in a huge package, wrapped in gift paper with a bow.

Robert had no idea what this could be until he ripped off the paper to reveal a hand-carved wooden rocking chair.

‘We remembered you said that you wanted one, that you’d always dreamed on sitting in such a chair rocking your baby, just like your grandmother had done. So we had it made for you specially. There are cushions as well. And this.’ Kuba handed Robert a soft, squashy parcel.

The Omega’s eyes were wet with tears as he opened his other present. It was a beautiful handmade quilt. He traced the squares of fabric with his fingers, realising that each one had a meaning.’

‘We commissioned squares to represent all of the clubs we have ever played for, our home towns, our families, our life together,’ Łukasz explained.

‘You had all of this made for me!’ Robert said in an awestruck voice, suddenly humbled by what they had done for him.

‘Well it’s not much in comparison to what you’re doing. You’re growing a baby after all. But we wanted to give you something special,’ said Kuba.

‘Well when you put it like that!’ Robert laughed in response, although he was overwhelmed with joy by just how much time and thought his mates had put into his gifts.

The three of them hugged tightly, Łukasz and Kuba standing on either side of their Omega to navigate round his bump.  The nursery was ready. All they needed now was a baby to call it home.

The last few days passed both excruciatingly slowly and scarily quickly until the day came when they loaded everything into the car to drive to hospital. They were welcomed warmly and shown to their room, the nurse apologisingly profusely for the fact that the guest bed was only a single. Łukasz assured her that that was OK, that one of them would stay awake at all times to be with Robert anyway.

After they’d unpacked, Robert sat down in the easy chair with a loud sigh. Over the last few days he’d started to get uncomfortable, finally getting too big to be able to move about easily. He looked around the room, feeling excited and nervous. ‘So this is it,’ he remarked. ‘It’s real. It’s finally happening.’

None of them had much appetite for their early dinner, settling down for the night. Robert was lying in bed, his mates sitting on the chairs either side of him. He gave it an hour or so before struggling to sit up and fix them with his best ‘your Omega means business’ hard stare.

‘Look, I know the two of you are trying to be tactful. There is plenty of room for both of you in the single bed if you cuddle up close, especially since it is pushed against the wall. I know that you don’t want to make me feel left out but all of us need to get as much sleep as we can. We don’t want to be completely exhausted by the time we take the baby home.’

Lukas and Kuba nodded in agreement, relieved that their Omega understood them. And soon the three of them were sleeping peacefully, gathering their strength for the happy event to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The present Łukasz buys for the baby does indeed exist. I spent a happy ten minutes online picking out the baby gift!
> 
> I wrote Kuba's love declaration to Łukasz quite carefully as they have known each other for a very long time. They were juniors together and, what I didn't know until I read a recent interview Kuba gave, they were even in the same boarding school for a short while when they were still young!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Bluerose06
> 
> Well finally your story comes to an end and we get to meet Robert, Kuba and Łukasz's baby. I hope that you like the last chapter and thank you for giving me an excuse to write about these three again, even if it did all get a bit out of control!
> 
> Although this really is the 'end' of their story, it won't be the last story about these three as this is a series and I will write more about them, especially as this series runs in parallel with their 'real' timelines. The next episode is already planned, although I won't have the time to write it for a while.

They slept better than expected, all three of them, even if they were awake far too early, nervously anticipating the day ahead. Robert wasn’t allowed to eat breakfast. Łukasz and Kuba briefly considered going without as well in solidarity, but one steely glare from their Omega convinced them that that wasn’t a good idea after all.

‘I don’t want this special day ruined by rumbling stomachs or one of you keeling over due to low blood sugar,’ Robert murmured darkly. They knew that he was trying to stay calm and positive, so of course they obeyed their Omega’s order, forcing down as much breakfast as their rebellious stomachs would let them.

The three of them waited in silence together until it was time to go downstairs, Robert clutching his mates’ hands so tightly that their fingers started to cramp, not that either of them said anything in protest, even when their fingers began to turn white from the restricted blood flow.

‘We’ll be by your side all the way, Robert, we’re not going anywhere,’ Łukasz promised him, the Omega rewarding him with a smile of thanks.

And they kept their promise, holding his hand throughout, talking to him to try to distract him until the new member of their family was ready to introduce themselves. This was the one thing they hadn’t talked about in advance, not wanting to make too many plans for things that might be out of their control, but Łukasz had no doubts when the time came.

‘I’ll stay with Robert, Kuba. You should be the one to bring our baby to us.’ He saw the grateful look in Kuba’s eyes. He had been right that this was important to their Alpha, even though he would never have said so out loud. And he was glad that he had the privilege of being with Robert, of holding his hand as their baby came into the world, of wiping the tears of joy from Robert’s cheeks as they heard their newborn cry for the first time, the most beautiful sound imaginable.

‘It’s the hormones,’ muttered Robert.

‘Of course it is, Robert. But what’s my excuse them?’ beamed Łukasz, too happy to care about anything else right now.

And it was obvious that Kuba had been crying as he came over to them cradling a tiny bundle in his arms, his face soft with adoration and wonder.

‘It’s a girl. And she’s the most beautiful, perfect, adorable little girl in the world.’ Kuba completely lost it at that point as he gently nestled their daughter down against Robert’s chest.

‘Hallo sweetheart. I’ve been waiting a long time to meet you. And for you to stop kicking me. But it was all worth it. We love you so much.’ Robert was crying again by now, so Łukasz abandoned his vain attempts at trying to choke back his emotions, letting the tears of joy slide down his cheeks.

A nurse came over to them after a few minutes. ‘I’m afraid we’re going to have to take her away from you for a bit, but not for long. Everything looks perfectly fine and the four of you should be able to go back to your room together soon.’

Robert looked as if he was about to argue for a second, before accepting that this was in their daughter’s best interests. ‘Alright. But can Łukasz hold her for a moment first?’

‘Of course,’ smiled the nurse.

Łukasz already knew that he loved his daughter. He’d loved her even before she was born, probably ever since he’d seen that blob on the ultrasound and realised that it was their baby. But nothing had prepared him for what he felt as Kuba carefully placed her in his arms, for the overwhelming rush of fierce, protective love he felt for the tiny person he was holding, for that warm bundle of hopes and dreams he held close to his heart. The crushing weight of his love for their daughter was almost physically painful in its intensity in that one special moment, the world seeming to stand still around him. When he could breathe again, the expressions on Robert and Kuba’s faces told him that they knew exactly how he was feeling. He had to force himself to hand her over to the nurse, even though he knew that it was just for a short while.

He and Kuba had to leave Robert alone for a minute or too as well, going outside into the corridor.

‘I miss them. I miss her. Even if that sounds really stupid,’ Kuba snuffled slightly.

Łukasz hugged him, nor caring about where they were. ‘No, it’s not stupid. We’ve only just met her and we want to get to know her.’

Both of their faces lit up as the doors swung open and Robert came out, being pushed along on his bed. And trundling behind him was the clear plastic cot with their daughter lying in it. Łukasz and Kuba fell into line behind them, following the little procession up to their room.

The staff got Robert settled down, pushing the cot into place beside his bed before congratulating them one last time and saying goodbye. The nice nurse who had looked after them earlier came bustling in a few minutes later, grinning as she saw the three of them staring at the little cot, utterly transfixed by the sight of their tiny daughter.

‘You don’t need to just look, you know. You can hold her. She’s yours after all. And contact with her parents is good for her.’

She checked that Robert was comfortable and that his back was properly supported before lifting their little girl out of the cot and nestling her into the crook of his arm. It seemed that their daughter instinctively knew she was in her daddy’s arms, snuggling up contentedly against his chest.

‘She’s amazing,’ Kuba breathed, utterly awestruck. ‘A perfect miniature person. Look at those perfect little toes. And fingers. And those tiny little miniature fingernails.’ The Alpha stroked over their daughter’s tiny little chubby hand where it rested on Robert’s chest, completely lost in love and wonder at how beautiful she was.

The nurse looked at Robert and the baby thoughtfully. ‘We haven’t discussed this and I don’t know what your plans are, but do you want to try feeding her? I think you both might be ready.’

Robert looked up at his mates. ‘Do you … ? Is this OK with you?’

‘Of course it is,’ Kuba reassured him. ‘If it’s what you want, we’ll support you as much as we can.’

‘You can start by helping him now, if that’s alright with Mr Lewandowski that is?’

Robert nodded. Kuba held the baby while Łukasz helped Robert to take off his t-shirt. And then the nurse showed them exactly how to help Robert to get into the best position and support him there. There were a few false starts, but they were patient and soon their little girl was feeding for the very first time.

Łukasz could have melted on the spot. This was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed. The sight of Robert and their daughter together like this made his heart swell with painful sweet-sharp love. He was a complete emotional mess right now and he’d never been happier.

Kuba wasn’t in a much better state. ‘Look at the two of us,’ Kuba sniffed, ‘two tough, hard, former professional footballers turned into complete mush by such a tiny little thing.’

‘Make that three of us,’ Robert smiled, tearing his eyes away from their daughter for a second to look at them, his eyes wet with tears as well. Robert was glowing with happiness, luminous with the love that suffused his face with joy.

‘You are a beautiful family, the four of you,’ their nurse said fondly. 'I’ll give you some privacy for now and come back later to check that everything is OK. Have you got a name for her yet?’

Kuba shook his head.

‘Get to know her then. Maybe she’ll tell you her name in time.’

Finally the four of them were alone together and they were able to finally take in what their daughter looked like. Her eyes were blue of course, and they were quite certain that they would remain blue. And she had a fluffy cloud of blond fuzz covering her head.

‘I’m glad she’s blond like the two of you. I hope she stays a blonde. And … um … I did kind of have an idea for a name. It came to me the moment I saw her, when you put her in my arms for the first time, Kuba.‘

‘What is it, darling? What do you want to call her?’

‘Łucja. Because she brought light into our lives.’

‘Just like Łukasz,’ Kuba smiled.

‘Yes, just like our Łukasz.’

Łukasz was about ready to cry again now, but he tried to hold himself together. ‘If the two of you are absolutely sure, then Łucja Lewandowska does have a nice ring to it.’

‘Hallo little Łucja,’ cooed Kuba, leaning down to kiss her softly, even if Łucja seemed more interested in her first meal than her new name right now.

They took turns holding her for the rest of the day and Łucja seemed perfectly content being passed around between her three daddys’ arms. Kuba excused himself after a while to make the necessary phone calls. He had a long list of people to phone, the new grandparents being at the top of the list. They would come and visit tomorrow, but today was just for the four of them.

‘I never knew that I could spend so much time just watching her breathe,’ Robert remarked. ‘Do you think this will wear off one day?’

‘A bit,’ laughed their nurse who had just come in, ‘which is a good thing otherwise you’d never get anything done. But no, the wonder never quite wears off completely. But right now I’m here to help you with the practical things like nappies.’

With a bit of help, they got Łucja ready to be put down in her cot for a nap. But every time they put her down to sleep, she started crying.

‘Do you think we’ve held her too much, stopped her from being able to sleep on her own already?’ Łukasz asked worriedly.

Kuba reached into one of the bags they’d brought with them, bringing out the BVB cuddle blanket and snuggling it into the cot beside Łucja, who instantly stopped crying. ‘No, she just needs her cuddly Emma.’

Robert groaned. ‘Are you really trying to tell me that I’ve just given birth to a BVB baby!’

‘Either that or a future beekeeper,’ joked Kuba.

‘There’s something even worse by the way. You know Woj really wants to be one of the godparents. And even if we say no, he’s going to appoint himself as an honorary godparent anyway.’ Robert winked at Kuba, knowing quite well that this would fill him with complete horror.

‘Might not be such a bad idea. He’ll buy her cool presents and talk to her about boys when she’s old enough,’ Łukasz retorted.

‘Boys!’ growled Kuba.

‘Be quiet, don’t growl. You’ll wake the baby. And hopefully we’ll have a few years of peace and quiet until you start growling at any boy who comes sniffing anywhere near your precious daughter.’ Łukasz kissed Kuba on the cheek to show him that he didn’t mean it. Well apart from the not growling and waking the baby bit.

‘I’m starving,’ Robert changed the subject rapidly. ‘Today’s been a lot of hard work for me. Maybe one of you can go and get us some food?’

Kuba obliged, diverted into Alpha-providing-for-his-family mode once more. And Łucja timed her nap perfectly, waking up for more cuddles just as they finished eating. She was obviously breaking them in gently on their first day, even if it wouldn’t last.

Sometimes Robert, Łukasz and Kuba thought that the day Łucja was born was the happiest day of their lives. But the next day when their families came to visit was every bit as happy. As was the day they took Łucja home and Robert finally got to sit in his rocking chair with his baby.

Maybe the truth was that every day was the best day of their lives now that the three of them had become four. Even if they were looking forward to the day when she would be big enough to play football in the back garden. Given how hard she’d kicked Robert when he was pregnant, they were completely convinced that they were raising a future striker for the Polish women’s football team!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always think it is very appropriate that Łukasz's name means light, as does their daughter's name. I've also seen it given as 'bringer of light'.


End file.
